


and i pray (to fall from grace)

by orphan_account



Series: the 25 days of midam [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Midam, Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, Post-Break Up, as in adam and michael broke up, def not the most angsts thing i’ve ever written lol, it’s only a tad angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael had never, ever, expected his own Christmas party to end with this.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: the 25 days of midam [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	and i pray (to fall from grace)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; Character A and Character B broke up, but now they meet at a Christmas party.
> 
> title from i’m a fake by the used because what the fuck that’s totally a christmas song lmao

Michael had never, ever, expected his own Christmas party to end with this. A hot, sweaty, make out session in his bed, both teens involved too nervous to do anything beyond that— especially considering the history between the two of them.

Adam Milligan and he had dated for two years— sophomore and junior, before ultimately breaking up at the beginning of senior. Surprisingly, it was Adam who had broken it off; quiet, shy, reserved Adam, who’d never hurt a fly. Although Michael knew better than that— he knew Adam could be the biggest asshole to walk the face of the Earth if he truly wanted to— he was still surprised by what had happened. Adam Milligan, the social recluse, dumping Michael Shurley, quite literally the academic prince of the school.

And now, there they were, united once again and making out above Michael’s dark blue bedspread, almost as if the two of them were back in their junior year.

He wasn’t even sure who had invited Adam— whether it was Raphael, or Gabriel, or Lucifer— but Michael would be sure to thank all three of them later on.

It was nice to be with Adam once again, to feel like they were still  together ; even if it was under such false pretenses. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m half tempted to drop out after day 15 cause that’s as far?? as i have written rn but yo yk what idk?? if i do i’ll focus more on underneath it all and all that shit but whatever lmao
> 
> how the fuck are we feeling?? 2 days am i right i’m literally shaking?? it literally can’t come any slower?? but it also can’t come any faster ohmygod


End file.
